Race against treason
by Mewa
Summary: While away on business from his kingdom, King Alfred is attacked and left for dead by his knights who he believed were loyal to the throne. Now stuck nearly a month away, Alfred must get back to his beloved family using the help of his loyal subjects before his queen is forced to marry again to protect the crown: USUK, ROCHU, DENNOR, SUFIN and moreee! MPREG AND YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Race against time.**

**Summary**: While away on business from his kingdom, King Alfred is attacked and left for dead by his knights who he believed were loyal to the throne. Now stuck nearly a months away, Alfred must get back to his beloved family using the help of his loyal subjects before his queen is forced to marry again to protect the crown.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, you all should know that. This is quite loosely based on Cardverse and I mean VERY loosely

**Warnings**: mentions of mpreg

Vestria was a gorgeous kingdom.

The hills always seemed to roll on for days, surrounding the medium sized kingdom in a cozy embrace of nature. The trees were always full of birds from all over the region, squawking and tweeting almost like they were declaring their arrivals to their temporary homes and this was the music that King Alfred loved the most.

That's why he hated leaving.

Alfred loved his palace his, kingdom, his people! So when his page Kiku came to him with a letter requesting his presence in the south, he was no pleased at all.

"It is only for 3 weeks and it will be there and back" assured Kiku as he packed best friend's items for the trip "It is imperative that you attend this meeting or else we may lose our standing with the South"

Alfred, the tall blonde man with sparkling ocean eyes and sun kissed skin currently seated on the window seal, let out a sigh then a whine that resembled one of a child, or maybe a small dog

"But Kiku! Alice (1) has just learned to shoot a bow and arrow and I want to take her hunting! "Alfred grumbled looking at his page his eyes swimming with unhappiness, "it's was supposed to be a me and baby day!"

6 years ago, the best thing happened to the young king in the form of a small warm bundle of pink and royal purple blankets

Alice, Princess of Vesteria was born on a very blustery night. The wind was attacking the trees with then force of an army and the rain pounded on the glass of the delivery room with no remorse. However even with the weather against them, Alice was born healthy as an ox with the lungs of her father. The second he set eyes on her, Alfred swore to be the best father he could ever be.

"I am sure princess Alice will understand, her father is the king after all" Kiku assured looking through the king's desk for his stamps, ink and other required items

"But I am her father before I am king as I told you and Yao before!" Alfred grunted turning to his friend as he pushed off the window seal "I want to be there for every and anything and her first hunt is at the top of my list!"

Kiku looked drained as he rose to meet his kings searing gaze "Your highness please understand…"

"There is nothing to understand! I am not going and that's that!"

"The **HELL** it is Alfred"

Both men jumped nearly two feet when the voice sounded from the chambers door. Standing there, clad in a simple white tunic and black slacks , the royal crest sewn into his shirts pocket was the queen of Vesteria, Arthur.

At only 5'4 Queen Arthur was not a very large man but few would stand toe to toe with the strawberry blonde. With eyes greener then the mossy pounds in the swamp and a tongue sharper than any blade from any land, Arthur was a force to be reckoned with.

"Iggy you don't understand!" Alfred finally stammered looking at his husband with a pout "I promised!"

"I do understand you insufferable king!" The smaller man retorted back causing his husband to flinch again "I've told Alice that her first hunt will wait until you have returned from the south."

There was a small crawl of silence before Alfred's eyes lit up in concern "but the pheasants will be gone by then! She will have nothing to hunt!"

"Don't be a fool" Arthur said dismissively, somehow saying the statement with affection in his tone "we will be fine, there are plenty of pheasant who grow too fat and won't leave on time to head back home."

"But Arthur…"

Soundlessly, Arthur crossed he room to stand in front of his husband causing Kiku to hurriedly bow as he walked past

"It will be okay Alfred, go ahead to the south and we will be here when you return" Arthur assured placing both hands on his husbands cheeks

The royals shared a sweet kiss, at last soothing the rowdy king his eyes falling to the green that intoxicated him almost 10 years ago "Very Well Artie, I'll go but I won't like it!"

"Like you would" Arthur chuckled "Just behave and don't pester Ludwig too much"

"No promises!"

With the rolling of his eyes, the Queen swatted his husbands arm with a chuckle shaking his head.

The king was a bit of a fool, but no one in this world could replace him.

However somewhere in the palace someone was plotting to do just that

Alice is Arthur and Alfreds daughter. She will be based off of "Alice in wonderland" and will wear the same clothes and have the same accent cause I'm lazy.

**Chapter one is all done I hope you guys like it I worked really hard on it!**

**You know what the hardest part about writing fanfiction of your favorite anime? Picking your bad guys *sighs*** see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of the End

**Race against Treason **

_**The beginning of the end.**_

**Warnings: None**

On the other side of the palace where the guard's dormitory stood high upon one of the many hills, a man with eyes that were similar to the kings but had much longer blonde hair made his way up the spiral stairs that lead to the dining hall.

It was noon and as usual around this time most of the other guards had gone to training in the yard,

Perfect.

The fair blonde pushed open the wooden door to the mess hall and hummed in approval seeing two other men standing inside of the room already and also one smaller man sitting at the round table.

"Well you sure know how to be punctual," he said softly shutting the door firmly behind him "I'm glad, I would have hated to wait too long"

A silver haired guard clad in his armor let out a low laugh raising an eyebrow at the other "Come now Francis we're always on time when it comes down to. Business."

Francis walked to the small round table with a smile and sat down with a chuckle "Yes yes you are right my friend, and I see you gathered Toris for me as well" Francis asked looking at the only sitting person in the room

"Ah yes!" the second man smiled, his brown curly hair and tanned skin a bit unnoticeable in the dark room "though he tried to hide, very poorly I might add"

"You found him hiding Antonio? That's no good Toris" Francis scolded softly, his eyes focusing on Toris

"Where... Where is he?" Toris asked softly eyes on his lap

"Now Toris," Francis warned gazing at the man across from him "I know you have not forgotten our deal?"

"o-of course not Francis..." Toris finally replied letting his eyes fall to his lap "but please…I beg you to tell me why you want to do this. And where Feliks is..."

There was a small silence before a musical laugh filled the hall causing the other standing men to chuckle themselves

"Now Toris! Questions were NOT a part of the deal either!" Francis smiled, his eyes slowly growing crueler "now were they?"

"No but I just don't-"

"It doesn't matter if you understand or not mi amigo" Antonio laughed kindly, his eyes closed in content "you just have to make sure to do as we discussed. Else you want your amour hurt?"

Toris's winced, eyes shooting open wide at the mention of his fiancé's name

"No! No I don't want that at all!" he exclaimed digging in his side pocket and shoved a parchment on the table surface "This is where the horses are for the trip. The Kings horse is at the very end. So please do not hurt Feliks!"

"So stop asking so many damn questions!" The red eyed guard growled slamming his hands on the table causing the long haired brunette to flinch and look away "do you have the right horse ready for the king's trip?"

"Y-yes I do Gilbert..."

"And-?" Francis quirked an eyebrow

"t-the horse is older and has about three days. Four max in him before he passes on..."

Toris worked in the stables of the kingdom alongside his partner and love of his life Feliks. The two were brought into the palace by the king direct request and Alfred trusted him entirely when it came to anything Calvary related or otherwise.

"I know a good man when I see one!" The King had said as he showed Toris and Feliks around personally when they first arrived "and when I saw how you cared for your horses I knew you would be the perfect stable manager!"

"I am honored. But I can be a bit shy…"

"Ah don't be silly! Just work hard and smile and everything will be fine!"

Though he was beyond honored that his king had noticed them out of hundreds of his subjects, at this moment he had wished that they had stayed in the farm lands and out of the spotlight and away from the kings trust

It had only taken Francis one action to get the loyal Toris to bend to his whim. On a regular day, the guard had approached him and made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

Give the king a sick horse on his three week trip or they'd kidnap and kill Feliks in cold blood.

How could he decline?

"Alfred trusts you," Francis began standing from his seat "if you tell him a sick and ailing horse if fine for a trip he will not doubt one word!" he smiled and turned his gaze to Gilbert "I have you to thank for your perfect suggestion Gilbert"

"You'd be a fool to think otherwise, I never disappoint!"

Once we start our trip it should be no less than 3 days then we can properly dispose of his highness" Antonio smiled "This is your best plan yet Francis"

The men shared another round of laughter as Toris felt more dread creep into his chest. Unlike these men, he loved his king and the thought of betraying him made him physically ill but what could a man do when his soul mate was being held against him?

"The king trusts you...all of you" Toris said softly his hands shaking even harder in his lap "he speaks so highly of you three-"

"Than he is even more of a fool then I thought" Francis spat his eyes narrowing as he thought back to long ago "He knows what he has done, and now is the perfect time to make him pay for his crimes he was a fool to allow me to come into his armed guards and now his mistake will cost him his life, his crown and his queen"

"And we shall assist our friend to the end" Antonio smiled "we are bound by a seal stronger then blood you see, though my heart will always belong to my Lovi~"

"We are not talking about your weird taste in men right now Antonio" Gilbert rolled his eyes at his friend with a laugh

"You wound me Gilbert! Francis do you think Lovino is 'weird?'

"He is interesting mon ami"

"Francis!"

"HA! I told you so Antonio!"

"You two are so mean!"

"You'll be fine I-"

"…you three won't win"

The friendly banter stopped suddenly, all eyes focusing down on the smallest man in the room.

"What did you say Toris..?" Gilbert glowered down at him

"I said you...You may think you've planned well...you may think you will win but you won't" Toris quivering voice grew louder as he looked up to face them "You shouldn't take his highness lightly!

"The nerve-!"

"You should watch your mouth mi amigo..."

"Do not worry boys..." Francis smiled as his eyes looked down at the suddenly brave stable manager "we will deal with this. Loyal subject"

Another silence followed before Toris felt an extricating pain in his temple, hit the oak table and fell to the ground, world turning dark.

"He may be trouble..." Gilbert muttered darkly looking at the bruised man on the ground "we should be careful"

"there is no need" Francis assured, shaking his fist to relive the throbbing pain "Everything is all set up, we will not fail."

**I feel bad because I love the Bad Touch Trio but they are the best Villans for this story and I didn't want to use Ivan like EVERYONE does, I love me some Ivan.**

**Please Review and thanks for all the followers and all! You guys are wondrous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The race against Treason**

**The beginning of the End**

**Warnings: None for this chapter.**

**A/N: This took long I am sorry but life does things and ya know?**

"Alfred, which guards are coming with you to the south?" Arthur asked his husband as he watched Kiku and his own Page Yao work to pack his hopeless husbands things for the trip.

"Oh it'll be Francis Gilbert and Antonio!" Alfred grinned from his seat "They are the best of the best you know and so easy cause there already in a set of three"

Arthur's lip pursed somewhat and he gave his husband a blank look. He didn't trust the trio so easily, unlike his husband, and one of those three were on the top of his suspicions list.

"I know what you're thinking" Alfred interrupted his queen's thoughts, knowing his husband to long and to well to know what that face meant "Their best of the best Arthur! With them in tow I'll be safe there and back and they've been working here for nearly eight years!?"

"Yes quite..." Arthur grumbled "Though you tend to forget that Francis was one of my suitors before you came along-"

"And swept you off your adorable feet and whisked you away to the palace!"

"Yes. Before you 'swept me off my feet' " Arthur rolled his eyes for the thousandth time today "Francis was one of my suitors, one of my most persistence suitors and he may hold animosity..."

"Animosity!" Alfred laughed standing "Francis himself told me that he was happy that you were happy so," Alfred walked around the desk grabbing his husband's hands swinging them back and forth "your worrying is a waste!"

Reluctantly the green eyed man nodded and held his mates hand gently "Alright love"

Honestly Francis was Arthur's main concern. The two grew up together, working in the same lane in the village before Alfred took the crown. Arthur knew him well enough to be worried what he could do.

Despite his silly disposition and seemingly innocence ways, Francis had the scary ability to manipulate and control others so well that it bordered witch craft

And though he and Francis fought like cats and dogs, the fair haired blonde never sugarcoated the fact that he wanted the green eyed man, badly. Arthur still remembered how harsh he was to others who attempted to approach the young cobbler

But then Alfred came along and wooed Arthur so quickly and sufficiently that Francis quickly stopped becoming an option. After all, how do you out do a king?

'Like the frog was even considered in the first place' Arthur scoffed in his thoughts

"Fine I trust your judgment but nothing will make me trust them fully..." Arthur mumbled taking his hand away from his husbands childish swinging to put his hands on his hips "I know him better than anyone, he does not let go of grudges"

As the day slowly melted into night, Alfred had dedicated the last few hours of the day to spend time with his small family of three.

"Why must you always go away on such long trips?" Alice asked, her big blue eyes swimming with unshed tears "I miss you terribly, and mummy does too!"

"Oh my little sugar star," Alfred cooed softly, collecting the child from the floor "what did I tell you before? Daddy is the king just like he is daddy and-"

"He has to take care of us all..." Alice mumbled the last part with remorse wrapping her arms around her father's neck "But sometimes I wish daddy was just daddy and not king daddy"

"I understand pet" Arthur smiled sadness glinting pass green eyes. At times, he wished that his husband was just that and not the ruler of over a thousand people however he loved his husband despite his own selfish wants at times.

When Alfred was just an unruly prince coming to court him in his father's bookstore Arthur already understood what it would mean to be married to a royal and yet he couldn't resist those bright eyes and gorgeous smile.

"Come now! No sadness before I go or I shall be sad on my trip as well!" Alfred exclaimed spinning his daughter in his arms happily. The small frown that the princess had moments before was gone with a huge smile and squeal of delight as they twirled around the room. Arthur watched on with a soft gaze, setting his knitting aside so he could stand

"Come now you two stop before you get dizzy"

"But Mummy its fun!" Alice cheered as they slowed down to a sluggish stop, the two blonde's collapsing on the soft rug in front of the fire laughing loudly

"There are 3 daddies!" Alice giggled madly

"I see 4 mummies" Alfred chuckled himself looking up at his Queen who stood over the two shaking his head. Holding out a hand to Arthur, Alfred smiled (that devilish smile of his) "come lay down with us mummy"

"Don't call me that idiot..." Arthur flustered instantly taking the blue eyed man's hand none the less allowing himself to be pulled onto his husband's loving embrace with little Alice crawling on her mother's back, laying her head on his shoulders with a happy sigh.

"No matter how much time passes, you still fit perfectly here" Alfred smiled softly meeting eyes with forest green

"Of course I do" Arthur defended a small smile breaking his stern features "I told you that you're stuck with me for life"

"I would have it no other way"

The royal family enjoyed the rest of their evening with conversation and sleep cuddled in a happy bundle before the grand fireplace that stayed lit all night long

The morning brought along a very solemn mood for the royal family. Alfred found himself extremely reluctant to get ready for his trip come sunrise. The journey itself wasn't he hassle but it was just how long he would be away from the two things he loved the most.

"Get up you lazy king, you have a schedule to keep" a voice muttered from beside him.

"I wish you two could come with me, it would be less lonely" Alfred replied, sitting up slowly stretching out his arms "Though I do not lack company, it is a certain company I enjoy keeping the most"

Arthur smiled softly at his husbands words and shook his head, kissing his cheek softly "The sooner you depart the sooner you return, lazy king. Just know me and Alice will be here and keep your horse moving"

Alfred smiled and shifted to face Arthur, his hand cupping his cheek gently "Then in that case I'll be home before the pheasants leave to take my sugar star hunting and to love my queen properly"

The two shared a soft, loving kiss before Alfred got out of bed and yawned preparing for the journey ahead.

**And third chapter is done, yay, I have to keep moving!**

**Gotta go fast**

**M**E

WA


End file.
